Mana Tatsumiya
Mana Tatsumiya (龍宮 真名, Tatsumiya Mana) is a character from the series Negima!: Magister Negi Magi by Ken Akamatsu and antagonist and protagonist in Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm. The 18th student on the class 3-A roster. She is not what one describes as sociable, since she keeps to herself most of the time and does not engage in conversation. She is also a mercenary, and mostly takes on contracts that pertain to hunting/destroying/exorcising demons and ghosts but will take on any job as long as she is paid well. She employs guns with spellbreaker bullets as her tool of exorcism. Biography Early Life Mana carries a pactio card, which is the remnant of a contract she had with a mage who is now deceased (whom the biathlon captain resembles, though she still shot him when he tried to confess to her). It should also be noted that the name written in Latin on her pactio card is "Mana Arkana" (Arkana meaning "secret"). This, and an exchange with Chamo, seems to hint that Mana is attending Mahora under an assumed identity, and may even be older than she claims. Mahora Festival : Main article: Mahorafest She took part in the Mahora Fighting Tournament, but lost to Ku Fei. It is later shown that she may have thrown that fight, as Chao offered her some kind of payoff, but Mana turned it down saying that she was serious in the fight and she acknowledged Ku Fei's strength as the strongest of the group. Mages vs. Mars : Main article: Mages vs. Mars On the third day of the Mahora Festival, Mana carries out her contract with Chao Lingshen, using her skills as a sniper to take out the more powerful mages, and even some of her fellow classmates who are participating in the Mars vs. Mage game. Powers and Abilities *'Guns Combat Specialist': Mana has incredible accuracy as shown throughout the series. She is capable of shooting various students in the head in order to prevent them from confessing during the Mahora Festival with a sniper rifle in a time-span of seconds. She is shown to be very efficient with guns, rifles and other armed weapons, as well as the use of coins as projectiles. She is shown to have incredible marksmanship ability. *''Ikuudansou: This magic allows Mana to store her ammo and various guns in her own dimension. *'Magical Prowess': At first, it was unclear whether Mana's magical power is innate or due to her former contract. Mana has half demonfolk blood which is the source of her power. She also has magical eyesight, an attribute of her demonic heritage, that allows her to see demons and spirits. *'Rakansen: 'A type of Chinese hidden weapon, basically throwing of the coins. Although a simple technique of throwing coins can be found everywhere, it is considered useful in combat. Mana has been shown to use this technique against Ku Fei during the Mahora Festival, due to the rules of the martial arts tournament. She fires them like a machine gun. Appearances *Future Perfect: Chao Lingshen's Tale'' *''Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm'' *''PokéFiends'' *''The Timesnatcher'' Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Kuro Arashi Villains Category:Negima! Magister Negi Magi Category:Students in Class 3-A Category:Supernatural Characters